1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to making a headliner with integral air ducts assembly for use in automotive vehicles. More particularly, the present invention relates to providing an automotive headliner integral air duct assembly which utilizes a preformed headliner and air ducts created by fluid inflation of a preformed inflatable bladder. More specifically, but without restriction to the particular embodiment and/or use which is shown and described for the purposes of illustration, the present invention relates to an method of making an assembly which incorporates a preformed headliner, and a preformed inflated bladder permanently embedded in foam forming a one piece automotive headliner/air duct assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most automotive vehicles carry a number of passengers. Typically, these passengers are disposed in rows throughout the vehicle. The driver and front seat passenger are traditionally disposed in a front row of seats. Additional passengers are located in a rear row of seats. Typical sedans have two rows of seats. Other vehicles, such as sport utility vehicles, station wagons, buses, and trucks may have a front row of seats and one or more rear rows of seats.
In order to control the temperature in the vehicle cabin, a heating, ventilation, and air conditioning system (HVAC) is provided. The HVAC cooperates with the engine of the vehicle to force conditioned air into the cabin of the vehicle. Typically, the HVAC provides the conditioned air to the cabin via vents in the instrument panel of the vehicle. This location is generally chosen for its close proximity to the engine. The location of these vents provides ample conditioned air to the front row occupants of a vehicle; however, the rear row occupants obtain minimal conditioned air from vents located in the instrument panel.
Inside vehicle roof constructions now usually include laminated headliners. Such headliners are used in many types of vehicles including passenger cars, vans, busses, trucks, sport utility vehicles, trains and airplanes. Headliners are incorporated into vehicle roof constructions for a variety of reasons including aesthetics, sound absorption, energy absorption, and concealment of electrical wiring harnesses and air vents.
Materials currently used in headliner construction include particleboard, fiberboard, plastic board, scrim, fabric, plastic, various foams and resin-bonded chopped glass fiber. In some headliners, layers of these materials are joined together into a single laminate structure using lay-up-molding techniques. For example, some headliners are constructed using glass reinforced polyester resin laminated to a rigid urethane foam layer and covered by a soft urethane foam backed fabric. Other headliners are thermoformed laminates that include a polystyrene foam layer sandwiched between layers of Kraft paper or polymer film material and covered with soft polyurethane foam-backed fabric. Some constructions eliminate the paper or polymer film covering from such laminates and substitute a non-woven fabric batt adhered to one or both sides of the foam layer. Still other headliners, rather than being layered constructions, are simply molded from a single layer of a composition such as fiberglass reinforced polyester resin.
Headliners are typically contoured to conform to the dimensions of the vehicle roof structure they are intended to cover. Their dimensions are also contoured to flow into adjacent interior vehicle trim panels, pillars and other such structures to present a pleasing, finished aesthetic appearance to vehicle occupants.
In addition, it is known in the art for headliner assemblies to include a duct that is disposed on an upper surface of the headliners. Outlet registers are mounted in holes formed in the headliner at spaced locations. The duct directs airflow from a vehicle HVAC into a vehicle passenger compartment through the air outlet registers. In such systems, the duct is completely formed separately from the headliner and is fastened to the headliner during manufacturing by such means as gluing.
It is also known in the art to use blow-molded materials and in mold formed parisons to form ducts within the headliner substrate during the molding process of the headliner.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,086,145 issued Jul. 11, 2000 to Wandyez teaches a headliner assembly produced using a parison molded within a mold and then blow-molding the headliner substrate around said parison.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,409,947 issued Jun. 25, 2002 to Wandyez, a division of U.S. Pat. No. 6,086,145 teaches a method of making a molded headliner incorporating an air duct produced using a parison molded inside the headliner mold.
U.S. Published Application No. 2002/0145236 published Oct. 10, 2002 to Wandyez, a continuation of U.S. Pat. No. 6,409,947 teaches a method of introducing a molten parison into a mold to form the headliner of U.S. Pat. No. 6,086,145.
U.S. Published Application No. 2002/0093225 published Jul. 18, 2002 to Grimm teaches a method of producing cavities and cooperating grills as an integral part of a sandwich construction headliner for mounting of dazzle indirect lighting.
U.S. Published Application No. 2001/0042935 published Nov. 22, 2001 to Barber et al teaches a method of molding energy absorbing foam to a pre-formed headliner and the assembly so produced.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,383,599 issued May 7, 2002 to Bell et al teaches a automotive floor carpet assembly comprising a rigid air duct attached to the bottom of a automotive vehicle carpet assembly using urethane foam to fasten the air duct to the bottom of the carpet assembly and provide thermal insulation.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,375,778 issued Apr. 23, 2002 to Cremades Schulz et al teaches method of using a mold having multiple upper mold halves allowing for the formation of channels for mounting components such as wiring harnesses and air ducts between substrate layers of the headliner.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,309,012 issued Oct. 30, 2001 to Fryk et al teaches a one piece rotational molded roof for an automotive vehicle formed of two preformed rotational molded cooperating forms permanently bonded to one another using a foam resin.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,217,098 issued Apr. 17, 2001 to O""Brien et al teaches an instrument panel molded to produce a hard surface with a foam underside and having openings for various components molded therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,071,591 issued Jun. 6, 2000 to Dausch teaches a method of molding a vehicle dashboard having integral ducts formed by means of at least one at least partially absorbable removable insert, particularly an inflatable removable insert.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,062,635 issued May 16, 2000 to Learman et al teaches permanently mounting a pre-formed plastic air duct to the top surface of a preformed headliner.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,527,581 issued Jun. 18, 1996 to Sugawara et al teaches a dashboard and method of molding the dashboard such that air outlet grills are formed as an integral part of the dashboard for mounting duct work from the HVAC system to the back of the dashboard.
The present invention is directed to providing a headliner assembly having in-place air ducts mounted in foam to reduce the amount of parts and complexity introduced to an automotive assembly plant.
More particularly, the invention resides in providing a headliner assembly utilizing a pre-formed headliner, a pre-formed inflatable air duct which when mounted in a mold with the pre-formed headliner is inflated to form a desired air duct shape and the headliner assembly is permanently assembled by utilizing polymer foam to secure the air duct to the headliner.
One object of the present invention is to allow for the production of a headliner assembly having permanently mounted air ducts which can be produced using a preformed headliner and a preformed inflatable air duct liner without the necessity of requiring a molten parison to be formed in a molding process to produce the headliner itself.
Another object of the present invention is to produce a headliner assembly which does not require the removal of the air duct liner after the foaming step in producing the headliner assembly.
A further object of the present invention is a headliner assembly for an automobile comprising: a pre-formed automobile headliner; at least one pre-formed inflatable air duct liner; and a foam material adhering said air duct liner to the backside or top surface of said pre-formed automobile headliner; thereby forming at least one air duct on the backside of said pre-formed automobile headliner.
Yet another object of the present invention is a headliner assembly for a motor vehicle having a heating and air conditioning system, a permanent roof, said headliner assembly comprising: a pre-formed headliner fitted to cover the interior surface of the permanent roof; at least one permanent air duct liner disposed between the interior surface of said permanent roof and the backside surface of said pre-formed said permanent air duct liner forming a air duct cooperatively connected to the motor vehicle HVAC system wherein said air duct is adapted to provide the occupants with conditioned air from the HVAC system; and foam disposed on the backside surface of said pre-formed headliner and substantially about said air duct liner; said air duct adapted to provide conditioned air to the passenger compartment.
Still another object of the present invention is a process for forming a headliner assembly comprising a pre-formed headliner, a pre-formed inflatable permanent air duct liner, and foam comprising: mounting the pre-formed headliner in a first mold half; positioning at least one pre-formed inflatable permanent air duct liner on the backside of said pre-formed headliner; mounting the second half of said mold onto said first half of said mold; attaching an inflation means to said at least one pre-formed inflatable permanent air duct liner; inflating said at least one pre-formed inflatable permanent air duct liner to a desired level; introducing a foam polyurethane into said mold using a molding means; and foaming said foam polyurethane to substantially surround said at least one pre-formed permanent air duct liner and permanently adhere said at least one preformed permanent air duct liner to said backside of said pre-formed headliner.
The present invention thus advantageously provides a headliner/air duct assembly which does not require simultaneous production to the headliner and air duct and further which does not require the air duct liner be removed after foaming in place.